Naruto and High school DxD crossover Challenge
by daleaaronallen82
Summary: these are the challenges that I think of that is the crossover between Naruto and High school DxD
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Highschool DxD crossover Challenge

but in this one Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and their Families live together and Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, and Mito Uzumaki are **alive** and Naruto have 5 older Sister (Female Naruto), while all of them have a brother complex for Naruto, Sasuke have 2 older Sisters and (Female Sasuke and Female Itachi) that have a crush on Naruto, and Kiba have 2 Twin sister (Female Kiba) that both of them along with Hana have a crush on Naruto. And Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari have another sibling (Female Gaara). Hinata is in her early adulthood, Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother Divorce her Husband Hiashi Hyuga and left with her Children went to live with Kushina, Mikoto and Tsume. In the Fire Nation there are Devils Faction, the most renowned clan is the Uzumaki Clan and their cousin Clan Gremory but the Uzumaki Clan is the Leader of the whole Faction itself. And devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels are known to everyone and everything. Naruto is the first Devil to have 9 set of Peerage. Not to mention a lot of lemon. How you make this story is your way. NaruxMassHarem

Rated M for lemons

Bashing: Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura

Lord Gremory, Lord Sitri and Lord Phenex die during the third shinobi

Kiba Inuzuka got himself kill in the Forest of Death during the Chūnin Exams

Baraquiel die with Minato Namikaze when fighting off the Masked Madara (Obito Uchiha)

Serafall Leviathan's Queen is Katerea Leviathan

A crossover series of Naruto, Sekirei, Highschool DxD, and more

Naruto's Sekirei are:

Miya, Uzume, Musubi, Akitsu, Kazehana, Tsukiumi

I will give you the Queen Pieces, but you can do the rest on your own

Queen Pieces are Grayfia Lucifuge, Raven Branwen, Morrigan Aensland, Shuri Himejima, Tsunade Senju, Hinata Hyuga and Boa Hancock

Riser also abandons his whole tire peerage allowing Naruto becomes their King

Naruto Familiars: Ophis, Taimat, Akiza Izinski/Black Rose Dragon

Naruto's Pacts: Dark Magician Girl, and Le Fay Pendragon, Arturia Pendragon

Naruto's Master-Servent Pact: Tea Gardner, Alexis Rhodes

Naruto's Maids: you can add them to Naruto's harem

Naruto has a lot of Fiancés in different Factions:

For the Devil faction is Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, Serafall Leviathan, Ravel Phenex, OC (female Sirzechs Lucifer) and Seekvaira Agares.

For the Youkai Faction is Yasaka and Kunou.

For the Angel Faction is Gabriel, Irina, Asia Argento and Xenovia

For the Fallen Angels is Raynare, Kalawarner

you choose to add more then do it I'm not stopping you

Where are the Factions in Elemental Nations?

Devil Faction in Land of Fire

Angel Faction in Land of Sky

Youkai Faction in eastern Land of Fire a place call Forest of Death

Fallen Angels faction in Land of Wind

The Girls in Naruto's Harem in the Naruto series:

Amaru

Anko Mitarashi

Ayame

Emi

Emiru

Female Haku

Female Kurama

Fuuka

Guren

Hana Inuzuka

Hanabi Hyuga

Haruna (Daimyo)

Hinoko

Hisame

Hokuto

Honoka

Hotaru

Ino Yamanaka

Isaribi

Kagero

Kaguya Otsutsuki

Karin Uzumaki

Karui

Kin Tsuchi

Kohada

Komachi

Kotohime

Koyuki Kazahana (Daimyo)

Kujaku

Kurenai Yuhi

Kurotsuchi

Kushina Uzumaki

Late teens Hinata Hyuga

Mabui

Matsuri

Mebuki Haruno

Mei Terumi

Mikoto Uchiha

Mito Uzumaki

Moegi Kazamatsuri

Momiji (Tanzaku)

Nae

Natsu Hyuga

OC (Female Gaara)

OC (Female Itachi)

OC (Female Kiba)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto) (Twin Sister)

OC (Female Older Kiba)

OC (Female Sasuke)

OC (Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother)

OC (Hinata's younger Sister)

OC (Kushina's Twin Sister)

OC (Naruto's Sister)

OC (Sakura's older Sister)

OC (Sakura's Older Sister)

OC (Sakura's twin Sister)

Okyo

Older Satsuki Uchiha (Female Sasuke)

Otoha

Pakura

Princess Chiyo

Princess Kayo

Rin Nohara

Ryuzetsu

Samui

Sara (Daimyo)

Sasame Fuuma

Shion (Daimyo)

Shizuka

Shizune

Sumire

Susuki

Tamaki

Tayuya

Temari

Tenten

Toki (Daimyo)

Tokiwa

Tsubaki (Anime)

Tsume Inuzuka

Tsunade Senju

Tsunami

Yakumo Kurama

Yugao Uzuki

Yugito Nii

Yukata


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and High School DxD crossover Challenge

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and their Families live together and Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, and Mito Uzumaki are **alive** and Naruto have 5 older Sister (Female Naruto), while all of them have a brother complex for Naruto, Sasuke have 2 older Sisters and (Female Sasuke and Female Itachi) that have a crush on Naruto, and Kiba have 2 Twin sister (Female Kiba) that both of them along with Hana have a crush on Naruto. And Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari have another sibling (Female Gaara). Hinata is in her early adulthood, Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother Divorce her Husband Hiashi Hyuga and left with her Children went to live with Kushina, Mikoto and Tsume. In the Fire Nation there are Devils Faction, the most renowned clan is the Uzumaki Clan and their cousin Clan Gremory. And devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels are known to everyone and everything. Naruto is the first Devil to have 9 set of Peerage. Not to mention a lot of lemon. How you make this story is your way. NaruxMassHarem

Rated M for lemons

Bashing: Sasuke, and Kiba (You choose with you want more)

Lord Gremory, Lord Sitri and Lord Phenex die during the third shinobi

Kiba Inuzuka got himself kill in the Forest of Death during the Chūnin Exams

Baraquiel die with Minato Namikaze when fighting off the Masked Madara (Obito Uchiha)

Serafall Leviathan's Queen is Katerea Leviathan

A crossover series of Naruto, Sekirei, Highschool DxD, and more

Naruto's Sekirei are:

Miya, Uzume, Musubi, Akitsu, Kazehana, Tsukiumi

I will give you the Queen Pieces, but you can do the rest on your own

Queen Pieces are Grayfia Lucifuge, Raven Branwen, Morrigan Aensland, Shuri Himejima, Tsunade Senju, Mei Terumi and Boa Hancock

Bishops: Hinata Hyuga

Riser also abandons his whole tire peerage allowing Naruto becomes their King

Naruto Familiars: Ophis, Taimat, Akiza Izinski/Black Rose Dragon

Naruto's Pacts: Dark Magician Girl, and Le Fay Pendragon, Arturia Pendragon

Naruto's Master-Servent Pact: Tea Gardner, Alexis Rhodes

Naruto has a lot of Fiancés in different Factions:

For the Devil faction is Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, Serafall Leviathan, Ravel Phenex, OC (female Sirzechs Lucifer) and Seekvaira Agares.

For the Youkai Faction is Yasaka and Kunou.

For the Angel Faction is Gabriel, Irina, Asia Argento and Xenovia

For the Fallen Angels is Raynare, Kalawarner

Where are the Factions in Elemental Nations?

Devil Faction in Land of Fire

Angel Faction in Land of Sky

Youkai Faction in eastern Land of Fire a place call Forest of Death

Fallen Angels faction in Land of Wind

The Girls in Naruto's Harem in the Naruto series:

Amaru

Anko Mitarashi

Ayame

Emi

Emiru

Female Haku

Female Kurama

Fuuka

Guren

Hana Inuzuka

Hanabi Hyuga

Haruna (Daimyo)

Hinoko

Hisame

Hokuto

Honoka

Hotaru

Ino Yamanaka

Isaribi

Kagero

Kaguya Otsutsuki

Karin Uzumaki

Karui

Kin Tsuchi

Kohada

Komachi

Kotohime

Koyuki Kazahana (Daimyo)

Kujaku

Kurenai Yuhi

Kurotsuchi

Kushina Uzumaki

Late teens Hinata Hyuga (Naruto the last movie)

Mabui

Matsuri

Mebuki Haruno

Mei Terumi

Mikoto Uchiha

Mito Uzumaki

Moegi Kazamatsuri

Momiji (Tanzaku)

Nae

Natsu Hyuga

OC (Female Gaara)

OC (Female Itachi)

OC (Female Kiba)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto) (Twin Sister)

OC (Female Older Kiba)

OC (Female Sasuke)

OC (Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother)

OC (Hinata's younger Sister)

OC (Kushina's Twin Sister)

OC (Naruto's Sister)

OC (Sakura's older Sister)

OC (Sakura's Older Sister)

OC (Sakura's twin Sister)

Okyo

Older Satsuki Uchiha (Female Sasuke)

Otoha

Pakura

Princess Chiyo

Princess Kayo

Rin Nohara

Ryuzetsu

Samui

Sara (Daimyo)

Sasame Fuuma

Shion (Daimyo)

Shizuka

Shizune

Sumire

Susuki

Tamaki

Tayuya

Temari

Tenten

Toki (Daimyo)

Tokiwa

Tsubaki (Anime)

Tsume Inuzuka

Tsunade Senju

Tsunami

Yakumo Kurama

Yugao Uzuki

Yugito Nii

Yukata


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and High School DxD crossover Challenge

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and their Families live together and Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, and Mito Uzumaki are **alive** and Naruto have 5 older Sister (Female Naruto), while all of them have a brother complex for Naruto, Sasuke have 2 older Sisters and (Female Sasuke and Female Itachi) that have a crush on Naruto, and Kiba have 2 Twin sister (Female Kiba) that both of them along with Hana have a crush on Naruto. And Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari have another sibling (Female Gaara). Hinata is in her early adulthood, Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother Divorce her Husband Hiashi Hyuga and left with her Children went to live with Kushina, Mikoto and Tsume. In the Fire Nation there are Devils Faction, the most renowned clan is the Uzumaki Clan and their cousin Clan Gremory. And devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels are known to everyone and everything. Naruto is the first Devil to have 10 set of Peerage. That's not all they have revival of Uzushiogakure with the help of Atlantis and Themyscira is a must, Not to mention a lot of lemon. How you make this story is your way. NaruxMassHarem

Rated M for lemons

Bashing: Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba (You choose with you want more)

Lord Gremory, Lord Sitri and Lord Phenex die during the third shinobi

Kiba Inuzuka got himself kill in the Forest of Death during the Chūnin Exams

Baraquiel die with Minato Namikaze when fighting off the Masked Madara (Obito Uchiha)

Serafall Leviathan's Queen is Katerea Leviathan

A crossover series of Naruto, Sekirei, Highschool DxD, DC Comics, Darkstalkers and more (With you want)

Naruto's Sekirei are:

Miya, Uzume, Musubi, Akitsu, Kazehana, Tsukiumi

Naruto's peerage numbers () – without riser peerage

Queens – 10 (9)

Bishops – 20 (18)

Knights – 20 (18)

Rook – 20 (18)

Pawn – 80 (72)

I will give you the Queen Pieces, but you can do the rest on your own

Queen Pieces are Grayfia Lucifuge, Raven Branwen, Morrigan Aensland, Shuri Himejima, Tsunade Senju, Mei Terumi, Hippolyta, Atlanna and Boa Hancock

Bishops pieces are Hinata Hyuga

Rook pieces are Mera (DC), Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Samui, OC (Female Aquaman)

Riser also abandons his whole tire peerage allowing Naruto becomes their King

Naruto Familiars: Ophis, Taimat, Akiza Izinski/Black Rose Dragon

Naruto's Pacts: Dark Magician Girl, and Le Fay Pendragon, Arturia Pendragon

Naruto's Master-Servent Pact: Tea Gardner, Alexis Rhodes

Naruto has a lot of Fiancés in different Factions:

For the Devil faction is Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, Serafall Leviathan, Ravel Phenex, OC (female Sirzechs Lucifer) and Seekvaira Agares.

For the Youkai Faction is Yasaka and Kunou.

For the Angel Faction is Gabriel, Irina, Asia Argento and Xenovia

For the Fallen Angels is Raynare, Kalawarner

For now (With you want to add more be my guest)

Where are the Factions in Elemental Nations?

Devil Faction are in the Land of Fire all the way to Uzushiogakure as well the Youkai faction

You can decide with rest

The Girls in Naruto's Harem in the Naruto series:

Amaru

Anko Mitarashi

Ayame

Emi

Emiru

Female Haku

Female Kurama

Fuuka

Guren

Hana Inuzuka

Hanabi Hyuga

Haruna (Daimyo)

Hinoko

Hisame

Hokuto

Honoka

Hotaru

Ino Yamanaka

Isaribi

Kagero

Kaguya Otsutsuki

Karin Uzumaki

Karui

Kin Tsuchi

Kohada

Komachi

Kotohime

Koyuki Kazahana (Daimyo)

Kujaku

Kurenai Yuhi

Kurotsuchi

Kushina Uzumaki

Late teens Hinata Hyuga (Naruto the last movie)

Mabui

Matsuri

Mebuki Haruno

Mei Terumi

Mikoto Uchiha

Mito Uzumaki

Moegi Kazamatsuri

Nae

Natsu Hyuga

OC (Female Gaara)

OC (Female Itachi)

OC (Female Kiba)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto) (Twin Sister)

OC (Female Older Kiba)

OC (Female Sasuke)

OC (Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother)

OC (Hinata's younger Sister)

OC (Kushina's Twin Sister)

OC (Naruto's Sister)

OC (Sakura's older Sister)

OC (Sakura's Older Sister)

OC (Sakura's twin Sister)

Okyo

Older Satsuki Uchiha (Female Sasuke)

Otoha

Pakura

Princess Chiyo

Princess Kayo

Rin Nohara

Ryuzetsu

Samui

Sara (Daimyo)

Sasame Fuuma

Shion (Daimyo)

Shizuka

Shizune

Sumire

Susuki

Tamaki

Tayuya

Temari

Tenten

Toki (Daimyo)

Tokiwa

Tsubaki (Anime)

Tsume Inuzuka

Tsunade Senju

Tsunami

Yakumo Kurama

Yugao Uzuki

Yugito Nii

Yukata

You can add more with you want


End file.
